


thanks mather for my life

by hinamii



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mommy Issues, Mother's Day, Not Serious, pepe saiko - Freeform, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamii/pseuds/hinamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is mother day and nobody is ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	thanks mather for my life

**Author's Note:**

> ?????????i am sorry it took me thirty-seven minutes to write this

oneday,haise shaqaki woke up probabbly. he lookedthe calentar on the mwall '"ohShir I mean shit is it is mothers day. Fuckidingnfjckufixckufukc"he was mad bc everyone im the Whole Fucking Hoyse has mommy issues apparently execept shirazu who was presumambly raised by sharks???¿?also he didn't know who his Mpm wAs which was sad but like.;? Not to him so he didn't cryor anything.

Haiser got out of ned (s declassified school survival guide) and walkeinged down tbe hall and he passed promotion mccookieman's room and ethere whs so much sobbing so much loud gross sobbing and he opened the door like ""Dudu that's not very kawaii doki doki sugoi of u" and uri looked at him and there were tears ruinning down his pface and his nose was running and basicallt? It wasnt pretty and urie screamed "A WINNER NEVER RUNS AWAY FROM A FICGHT!.!.!!!!!!" and haise backed out of the room because it was messy and he shut the door and then he and set a timerrr for three housrs and left two gallons of strawberry icae craem adn pocky outsife the door jus t to piss him off what the Fuck.

And them he passed saikos room and there was just continuouous loud angry screaming and he

Poked his head in amd saiko was pbanging her head againxst the wall and she just goes'Ididnt sleep" and haise runs away Gptta Go Fast bc that girl is scary as hell when she foesnt slep.

and shirazu was inthe hall hunting 4 the tuna *pussy and hthtey fist bumped bc they were the only two w/o mommy issues.

and hepassed mutsukis froom and there were Also loud sobbingf but like in a cute way bc mutsuki is an angel sent from heaven to teaxh us all the errors of our ways., ans haised went the room and mutsuki was quietly prettily crying a snd ahaise was like 'mWhats wrond'' and mutsukine staid "My parent asre dead and Haise wNt over and hugged him whipsering"Eveu kiss begins wiht Kay" .

og gmy god mutsuik is beautiful cinnamon roll, too good for this earth, too pure

antyway haisd ksisses mutsuiki on th top of his headd and say' "Goodnifht sweet prince" and murirtuski smiled cutely hES ADORABLE MKILL ME

and haise awas super tired from makeuing sure nobody died from angst so he lauaid onthe couch an sighherd realt lourdly and dsaiko came bsnack in and tshe was eqwearing a pepe th frog kigurumi and she a said """"Imsorry dor jelling at you tfw no maman ' and he hugger her and enveryone was happy UNTIL.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)!)))!!!!

urie came bavk and killed everyone the end


End file.
